


Enslavment

by Evildragonlord101



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Gags, Oral Sex, Spanking, Whipping, Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evildragonlord101/pseuds/Evildragonlord101
Summary: This based of the story by LoveIs4Suckas but with some changes. After losing a bet Hinata Hyuga finds herself the slave to the one person she hates the most...Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto x RTN-Hinata x Harem
Relationships: Haku/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Tenten/Uzumaki Naruto, Tsunade/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-(Rewrite.)

**Hey everyone I've read some reviews and I've decided to do some changes to the story if you have any suggestions please let me known. And I'd like to thank Neostardustdragon101 for helping with this rewrite.**

It was a warm night in the leaf village, the sun was just going down, it was starting to dim. A town lights were coming up and we still could see many people going around the village doing their business. Unlike many other villages, even though Konoha was the most powerful village in the elemental nations it didn't seem militaristic or cold. Many people if they saw Konoha would say that it wasn't a shinobi village, however the mountain that surrounded the north part of village was a dead giveaway. In it were carved the faces of the most powerful shinobi to ever live.

It was October 10th, the village was covered in decorations and celebrating the defeat to the Kyuubi that attacked 5 years ago. Everyone in the village was happy, it were times of peace. The wars were long forgotten, but not the hate and pain of many that were lost. Although everyone seemed happy one particular kid was very sad and lonely.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki laid in his apartment laying down his head in his bed looking over to his dresser was his Shinobi Headband. He had received it from his surrogate older brother Iruka for mastering the Shadow Clone Jutus and defeating the traitor Mizuki.

But even so it didn't help fill the loneliness he was feeling on this day. Every year on his birthday the villagers would take any chance to beat him like a wild animal and torment him. But lucky for him his status as a Shinobi scared most of them off, but that didn't stop them from vandalizing his apartment.

As Naruto laid in his bed he felt this dreadful burning sensation running through his body. He twisted an turned as sweat ran down his body.

'What's wrong with me? It feels like my body is burning up!' Naruto thought as he felt his eyelids begin to close.

.

.

Naruto's eyes soon shout open to find himself in what it seemed to be a sewer. There were pipes in every wall and water nearly flooding the room. He wondered through the endless corridors wondering where he was when he heard a soft male voice calling him.

" **Follow my voice** " - the strange voice said. Naruto didn't know him but was drawn to this voice.

After walking for a couple of minutes Naruto found himself staring at a big iron doors with verticals bars. The middle of the door it was a small paper with the kanji for 'Seal'. He looked inside the cage but it seemed empty.

" **I have been waiting a while to meet my jailer.** " Spoke a deep menacing voice.

"That voice...are..your the Nine-tailes!" Naruto exclaimed in disbelief.

" **That's right, and i feel that the time has come for you and I to finally meet, step forward Naruto.** " Kyuubi said as he assured the boy closer.

Naruto was hesitant but slowly approached the seal.

" **No need to fear me kit** " The Kyuubi said watching the poor kid. He knew too well what the villagers did to him.

Naruto took a deep slow and walked up to the cage placed his hand onto the seal and suddenly a massive wave of crimson red chakra began to pour out consuming Naruto's body as the boy cried out.

.

.

The blond Jinchuriki slowly rose up from his bed clenching his chest as he ripped his shirt open revealing the burning red seal on his chest as several marks began to cover his body as he fell to his knees breathing heavily as he felt this odd surge of power running through him.

" **Calm yourself Naruto this is all natural just let the power flow through you.** " The Kyuubi said easing the boy as he working through the pain.

.

.

It was a beautiful day in Konaha. The sun was shining brightly above,birds and bees flew about, and our even more beautiful Hyuga heiress was strolling down the streets. Hinata Hyuga was an extremely beautiful young woman. The young 14 year old had just graduated from the ShHinatabi Academy her silk midnight blue hair was tide into a ponytail, her lips shining with black lipstick, the Hyuga Heiress wore sleeveless fishnet mesh shirt that showed off her well developed breasts a pair of dark shorts that hugged her, firm round ass and showed off her long shapely legs and knee-length boot.

Despite coming from Knoha's most prestigious clan, Hinata was nothing like the Hyuga's many would compare her to a younger version of Anko the snake mistress, many people in Konoha had fallen Victims to Hinata's cruel torturous pranks. Many people had pondered on how the once shy and timid little girl had changed so much.

As Hinata walked towards the Academy she noticed someone close by at the nearby training field, she glared as she saw it was Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata hated the young blond more than anything, when she was younger she had a small crush on Naruto but that all changed after she had been disowned by her father and left to fend for herself. Everyday she would see Naruto bragging about his dream to become Hokage and how he was gonna to gain everyone's acknowledgement one day, it all ways reminded her of how she wanted her father to acknowledge her. To her Uzumaki was nothing but a constant reminder of the worthless failure she use to be.

She his behind a nearby tree and watched as Naruto drove punch after punch into a nearby tree. Sweat falling down his,body causing his muscles to glistened as the sun shined down on him Hinata couldn't deny that Naruto had a rather well developed body for a young man he had a rock hard six pack and abs, he usual spiked blond hair now hung down coated in sweat. Hinata watched as Naruto soon began going through several exercises such a push ups sit ups, he used as nearby tree from pull ups. Hinata felt a strange warmth as her hand reached down to her lower regions.

Naruto wiped off the sweat from his forhead and fixed his hair before putting on his hideous orange jumpsuit and walked towards the Academy.

"Hey Uzumaki!" Hinata shouted.

"Yes Hinata-chan?" Naruto said smiling at the Hyuga Heiresses.

"What are you doing, didn't you fail your final exam two weeks ago?" Hinata said with an arrogant smirk crossing her arms.

"Yeah, but I learned this really awesome Jutsu and Iruka-ni-san let me pass!" Naruto said with excitement.

"What Jutsu?" Hinata asked.

"The Kage Bushin." Naruto said proudly with his hands on his hips, his smile soon fell as her hears the sounds of Hinata's soft giggles which soon turned into full blown laughter.

"You've got to be joking a dope like you learned a Jutsu created by the Second Hokage there's no way. Even some of the most elite Jonin can pull that off so how could a dead last loser like you do it?" Hinata said

"I can so do it!" Naruto argued. "I've gotten a lot stronger

"You couldn't even beat that lazy bum!" She yelled pointing to Shikamaru.

"I'm going to kick Sasuke-teme's ass." Naruto shouted

"Oh really?" Hinata said with a raised eyebrow.

"I bet you I can!" He yelled in Hinatas face, having walked over to her sending the Hyuga girl an angry glare which she was more than happy to return.

The bell soon rang and Naruto and Hinata sat through classes until it was time for class sparing. Naruto and Sasuke stepped up to the center ring.

"Alright teme! To days the day I finally take you down!" Naruto said clenching his fist while Sasuke simply scoffed him off.

"Don't make me laugh dope." Sasuke replied, unconcerned about Naruto as a serious threat.

Angry at the other boy's lack of emotion Naruto ran forward quickly throwing a punch.

Sasuke seeing the punch coming merely twisted aside to let the punch pass before reaching out to grab the other boys arm throwing him away.

"Yeah! Go Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke's fan-club namely Sakura and Ino cheered and yelled as they're lover boy easily threw down the class clown.

Hinata leaned against the wall with confident smirk on her face knowing that soon enough Naruto would be her slave, and once she was done with him the poor boy would be her slave for life. And after him she would work her magic on that bastard Uchiha who had tried hitting on her numerous times in the past, Sasuke's very presence made her sick to her stomach always looking at her like she was a raw piece of meat he could play around with. But when she was done he'd be nothing but priceless loser she can toy around with and torture to her hearts content.

Crashing into the ground Naruto got up and charged again this time trying to kick Sasuke, only to have his leg caught again and be thrown into a tree. Naruto slowly got off the ground wiping away the blood that fell from his mouth and glared at Sasuke who had an arrogant smirk on his face.

'Alright Naruto, its time to show this teme what you've really got." Naruto said preforming a few hand signs before bringing them into a cross sign. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu" (Shadow Clone Technique) Naruto announced as several copies of him self appeared from a cloud of smoke shocking not only Sasuke but the rest of the class as well. "Alright guys, let's take teme down!" The clones nodded as the charged towards Sasuke who pulled out a few shuriken stars launching them towards his clones causing two of them explode into a cloud of smoke. Before Sasuke knew if Naruto appeared through the smoke sending a hard right hook across Sasuke's cheek sending him skidding across the ground floor knocking him into a tree. The entire class was in shock at what they had just seen the class's dead last had just beaten the rookie of the year.

Iruka smiled with pride at his little brother he knew Anko was gonna be happy to here he'd finally took down the Uchiha.

(Training Ground 12)

Naruto and Hinata had left the academy and arrived at the nearby Training Ground. This was Hinata's own personal training spot where she could train with no distractions and no annoying pest bugging her.

"I have to say Uzumaki, I'm actually impressed with your feet at school today." Hinata said smiling with her back to Naruto.

"Well thanks Hina.." Naruto was cut off by a hard glare from the Hyuga Princess.

"Which is why I'd like to make you a proposition." Hinata said with a smirk. Naruto felt a shiver up his spine not liking the the look Hinata's eyes.

"What kind of proposition?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How about you and I have a sparring match?" Hinata replied surprising Naruto.

"A sparring match?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, and how about we make this a little bit more interesting." Hinata said. "If you manage to defeat me...I'll be your slave for a week." Hinata said shocking Naruto that she would make such a wager.

"Um...and if I lose..." Naruto said taking a large gulped fearful of what plans his childhood bully had for him.

"Then you'll be my slave for a week, and you can bet it'll be enjoyable..." Hinata said in sultry grin licking her lips. "For me. So deal." Hinata asked holding out her hand, Naruto was hesitant at first but reached out and shook the girls hand.

"Deal." Naruto said.

"Good, meet me hear tomorrow, at 12:00 sharp." Hinata said walking away with a sway in her hips. Naruto's eyes couldn't help but be drawn the 14 year old girls butt being squeezed by her tight pants.

.

.

Hinata walked into her personal apartment room, since she started the academy she had moved out of the academy, which was a relief to the clan who felt she would be a bad influence on her twin sister Hanabi, while Hinata had taken after her mother Hanabi was the female version of her father Haishi. There was a time when the two of them had gotten along like sisters but as time passed Hanabi was being seen as the next clan head do too her exceptional skill with the gentle fist. But Hinata had come and surprised them all with her own more vicious style.

Hinata stripped off her clothes and laid down on her bed, a dark grin on her face as she awaited tomorrow...the day she would crush Naruto Uzmaki and make him her slave. The thought of him serving her as he faithful servant sent a shiver down her back she imagined him kneeling at her feet licking her boots clean, whipping that annoying firey spirt out of him. When she was done Uzumaki would live only to please her as her personal toy licking her pussy and ass when ever she demanded it.

Little did she know he confidence would not last.

.

.

(Training Groud Twelve.)

Naruto and Hinata stood in the center of the training field one teen awaiting the other to make their move.

"I really didn't want to fight." Naruto said before shifting his body backwards into a defensive stance. "At least I can test my skills."

A flurry of punches and kicks came sauntering at Naruto from the Hyuga Kunoichi as Naruto blocked and parried them all with little to no effort it seemed.

"You have to come harder than that if you want to hit me." said Naruto blocking Hinata's kick before pushing it away with force, sending the girl skidding back only to smirk. She ran forward at and slightly touched the blonds shoulder closing one tenketsu disabling his left arm.

"What did you do to me?" Naruto asked as he couldn't feel his left arm.

"I closed the main chakra point in your left shoulder disabling your arm. It's over you can't win" Hinata explained as Naruto's eyes widened. "And now your in my range of divination"

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" Hinata shouted driving a barrage of quick jabs sending Naruto crashing to the to the ground.

'Damn it...it feels like I can't move my entire body.' Naruto thought gritting his teeth from the pain while Hinata stood over him.

"Well it looks like i have won this one, it looks like your victory over the Uchiha scum was just luck."

Naruto glared at the girl as he struggled to get to his feet. ' **What are you doing kit! Are you just gonna let this Hyuga tramp walk all over you!"** The tailed beast within him shouted to Naruto.

The blond looked up at his long time bully and back to all the times she had picked on Naruto. And he knew it would only get worse once he was her slave, and he refused to allow that to happen. Naruto closed his eyes and took in a breath.

Hinata looked at her fallen opponent with confusion. 'What could he be up too, I've completely paralyzed his body and shut down his chakra points. He has no way of winning.' Hinata thought believing she had won.

'I...won't...i won't lose!' Naruto's eyes flashed bright red for a second as he felt the feral red chakra running through his body.

Hinata strutted towards Naruto standing over him with her hands on her hips. "Wel now slave, do gou give u..ack!" Hinata's taunts were cut off by fist slamming into her stomach causing her to stumble back coughing as she fell to her knees she looked up to see Naruto smirking above her.

"Well it looks like i won." Naruto said triumphantly while Hinata mustered one finale glare before she passed out.

.

.

'I can't believe this, this idiot was suppose to fail and become my bitch! Not the other way around!' Hinata thought with anger.

Naruto on the other hand was still wondering what he was going to do with Hinata for the next week. The girl had taken joy in bullying him since he was 6 always picking on him calling him names, knocking his food to the ground and mocking his dreams. But despite that Naruto didn't feel any real anger towards her for what she had done and knew how bad a life she had, he mother had died giving birth to her sister, her cousin treated her like trash, and her father didn't even care if she lived or died and kicked her out when she was 5 to suffer at the hands of all the people who hated the Hyuga clan. This all ended up turning her into the cold person she was now.

"Hey baka! Are we going to get this over with, I wanna go home soon!" Hinata shouted to Naruto earning a glare from Naruto.

"Stop calling me baka!" Naruto yelled. "If you call me baka any more I'll… I'll-"

"You'll what? Huh? Spank me!" Hinata said sarcastically.

Not knowing what else to do he said "Yeah, I'll spank you five times every time you call me anything but Naruto-sama." Naruto said blushing and shocking Hinata speechless.

"You worthless scum! Do you actually think I'd allow you to lay your hands on me!" Hinata exclaimed in outrage glaring at Naruto.

"I'd watch your mouth if i were you Hyuga." Naruto replied in a serious tone. "Don't forget you lost to me fair and square, over the next week I am your master and you will show me respect or suffer the consequences." Naruto said his voice full of authority before smirking. "Don't forget you swore on your Nindo and as member of the Hyuga clan you must honour your agreement."

Hinata grit her teeth clenching her hand into a tight fist, he was right. "Fine..." Hinata sighed in defeat.

"Good girl." Naruto said as he sat on a log patting his lap. "Now come and receive your punishment."

"You've had this coming for a long time Hyuga!"

SLAP!

"Owwww!" Hinata howled, as Naruto's first chakra filled hand that slapped her butt was swift and stung like crazy. More stinging swats hit her upturned rear.

Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!

"I don't where or when but I will make you pay for this humiliation. I swear I'll..." Hinata's threat was cut off as Naruto delivered another hard slap to her ass causing her to cry out

Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!

"STOP IT! OUCH! OW!" Hinata screamed, "OW! OW! OW PLEEEEEEEEASE STOP THIS! OW! OW!" Hinata's prayers were answered when Naruto finally stop his assault on the bluenetta behind leaving glowing a bright painful red color.

Naruto looked down at Hinata who was breathing heavily trying to catch her breath. Hinata was filled with sadness, anger and humiliation at what the Kyuubi Boy had just done to her. Reluctant tears of shame welled up in her eyes, and rolled down her cheeks. Along the way, it messed up her mascara, leaving streaks of black flowing down the exposed skins around her eyes.

"So are you gonna be a good girl now?" Naruto asked Hinata could only nod desperately as Naruto helped her to her feet.

"Yes..." Hinata said through her teeth.

"Yes what?" Naruto said.

"Yes...Naruto-sama." Hinata said with her head down in defeat.

"That's better, now I'll be excepting you to be here tomorrow after your team meeting." Naruto said as Hinata held her head down with anger in her eyes.

"Yes...Naruto-sama." Hinata said as she made her way back home.

Meanwhile Naruto looked down at his hand as hint of red chakra began to leek out from his hand. 'This power...i've never felt this before.'

Meanwhile within Naruto's mindscape the Kyuubi was smiling as he watched his young Jinchuriki.

' **And so it begins.** '

.

.

**So what do you think? Send me reviews and PM what you think of this Chapter. I'll be replacing the original chapter with this tomorrow, if you have any suggestions send them through P.M or Reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter two, and I also like to note the ages for Naruto and Hinata are now 14 cause i see the problem with twelve year olds doing this sort of thing.

Chapter 2-Rewrite

The next day Naruto returned to the clearing to find Hinata already waiting for him. From her expression he could tell that she was angry but also confident with a slight smirk on her lips. His experience from years of pranking led him to believe that she was planning something.

"Good morning Hinata-chan." Naruto said waving to the Hyuga girl.

"Good morning Naruto-sama," she replied through clenched teeth upset at having to continue the charade but until her trap was sprung she knew at she couldn't fight him again on her own if she didn't want to have a repeat of yesterday's events. "What do I have to do today?"

"I'm hurt Hinata-chan, you don't even want to sit and talk, you don't want to be my friend?" Naruto answered, his tone mocking.

Hinata grit her teeth in anger seeing the Uzumamki's over confidence. 'Just keep smiling you worthless commoner, I'll be sure to make you pay for humiliating me.' Hinata thought hiding a smirk.

looking over to a set of leaves which concealed trip wires. 'Soon you'll pay for humiliating the Heiress of the Hyuga Clan, and you'll be the one serving me.'

"Something wrong Hinata?" Naruto asked. "You seem in deep. thought."

Hinata looked over to Naruto with a seductive grin. "Of course I am Naruto-sama." She said in a seductive tone as she walked over to Naruto with a sway in her hips as she wrapped her arms around Naruro's neck. "I just feel like servicing my master." She said licking his whiskered cheek sending a shiver down his spine.

"Um...I...guh...ugk..." Naruto stuttered unable to form any words.

Hinata grinned mentally seeing her plan was working, she dropped to her knees and unzipped the orange clad Jinchuuriki's pants, she pulled out his cock and began to rub the base while she kissed and licked it.

"Oooh~ Your really good at this Hinata-chan, it's clear you've been practicing since last time." Naruto moaned as Hinata massaged his manhood.

"Yes, master." The Hyuga beauty said as she began to lick his balls while yanking on the pole. Hinata sucked on the balls while wagging her tongue around them. She did this for a few minutes and then began to run her tongue up and down the entire length of his now hard cock. Hinata planted sloppy kisses on it between long licks. She began to drool and let her spit coat the cock.

"Oh kami, I'm gonna..." Naruto said gritting his teeth. "AHHH!"

"MMMMPHHH!" Hinata gasped as her mouth filled with cum which she swallowed with loud slurps while Naruto breathed heavily.

"Wow Hinata that was great." Naruto said catching his breath while Hinata licked her ruby red lips. "I'm glade you liked it Naruto-sama, and I promise you there is far more to come." She said fixing Naruto's pants and taking his hands into her own as she led him over to a bed of leaves spread out over the clearing surrounded by several rose petals and a blanket.

"Hinata-chan what's this all about." Naruto said in shock as Hinata led him over to the makeshift bed and lad him down.

"Now just lay down and relax, Hinata-chan will make you feel good." Hinata said with a, dark glint in her eye as he reached back and pulled out a kunai before tossing it over to a nearby tree releasing the trap that shot kunai out of the bushes from the side directly at Naruto forcing him to dodge straight into a trip wire that caught his foot in a noose and swung him upside down, hanging him over a pit that Hinata had dug and filled spikes at the bottom.

Hinata smirked "Now Naruto-sama, how does it feel to be the helpless one?" Hinata said with her hands on her hips.

"I knew this was too good to be true." Naruto deadpanned while the tailed beast within him laughed his ass off. 'Oh shut it Kurama!'

"Well Hinata-chan, I admit you've thoroughly humiliated me...again." Naruto said recalling some of the times Hinata had humiliated him during their time in the academy together. Calling him out foe sleeping in class, beating him in practice matches and often criticizing him on his dream of being Hokage. "So now what are you going to do?"

Hinata smirked "Frist, you're going to do as I say. The Hyuga code does not allow me to break my promise to you, but you can still release me from it. And that is what you're going to do, or else…" She left off her threat evident as she grabbed one of her kunai and was holding it against the rope that was keeping him from falling into the pit. "After that your going to agree to being 'my' slave, and you'll do whatever I say. Are we clear street rat?" Hinata said kneeling in front of Naruto with a smirk.

"And if i should refuse?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

Hinata smirked with a hand on her hips. "This should speak for itself. Water Style-Water Whip!" Hinata said as she made a single half seal with her right hand as a whip of pure water formed in her right hand, with a crack as her whip lashes out at and nearby tree slicing out a large X.

"Now does that answer your question?" Hinata said with smirk.

"Well~. Nope." Naruto said earning a glare from the Hyuga princess.

"No? No! You'll let me go of this stupid bet or I am going to kill you, you little bastard shithead!" Hinata shouted

"No."

"You don't get it do you? But now I'm going to have to prove it to you." Hinata said rearing back her hand as she whipped Naruro across Naruto's face cutting his right cheek causing it to bleed.

"Now! Do we understand each other?" Hinata said as the whip coiled around Naruto's neck.

"Sure we do..." Naruto said Hinata saw the glint in Naruto's eyes and lashed her whip back slicing two of his shadow clones in half. "None of that today." Hinata said marching over to Naruto.

"Well it was worth a shot." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"That is true." Hinata said walking over Naruto kneeling down in front of him cupping his cheek. "You know Naruto, I like you better this way helpless and at the mercy of your better. The way you should be." Hinata said as she licked the blood off his cheek.

Hinata had never felt this kind of adrenaline running through her, the feeling of Naruto helpless and at her mercy she felt a strong tingle between her legs.

She removed pants to show that she had not worn any underwear, presenting the blond with clean shaven dripping slit as she roughly forced Naruto's face into her dripping slit.

"Lick!" Hinata ordered tightening her grip on the whip around his neck. Naruto did as he was told licking the girl's womanhood Hinata could feel herself get wetter and wetter. In a bold move, she rocked her hips pressing his face deeper and deeper into her dripping pussy. "Good boy! Good boy~!" Hinata moaned.

"Uh, iku, iku, iku~!" Hinata cried as she gripped the sides of Naruto's head as her love juices spilled onto Naruto's face.

The Hyuga girl propped herself on a nearby tree catching her breath.

"You tasted amazing Hinata, like cinnamon rolls." Naruto said.

Hinata was shocked by Naruto's remark about her taste Hinata couldn't fight back her curiosity and placed a dripping into her mouth and her eyes widened. 'He's right! I...I do tast like cinnamon rolls..mmmm.' Hinata moaned, loving the taste of her juices matching her favourite food.

"Good to see you enjoyed yourself Hinata-chan." Naruto said causing the Hyuga girl to look up with utter shock to see Naruto free of her trap. "How did you...!" Hinata didn't wast any time and lashed at Naruto with her whip while attempting to kick him in the chest, she discarded her pants and ran at Naruto. She throws a kick at Naruto, he falls back a little and she tries to give him a few slashes. She manages to give Naruto a forceful hit with a gentle fist to his face. Hinata takes advantage of the moment and begins to deliver more kicks into Naruto's face and body with her deadly heels. Hinata aims another jab at Naruto's stoma only for him to catch her wrists and delivers a backhand to her that sends Hinata knocking down onto the ground.

"You bastard!" Hinata shouted in rage at Naruto daring to lay a hand on her and lunged at only for Naruto to gripped her wrists behind her back. "Let me go! Do you hear me!? Let me go you fucking bastard, I swear I'll kill you!" Hinata cried out in anger.

"Poor Hinata-chan, looks like you've earned yourself another punishment." Naruto said as Hinata glared at him growling in anger as he dragged her away.

"BASTARD!" Hinata cried out in anger echoing through the clearing.

Few minutes later Naruto sat on a log with a clone holding Hinata tying her wrist together behind her back.

"I'm so disappointed Hinata, i was hoping you and me could become friends." Naruto said watching the Hyuga struggle to break the clones grip as he finished binding her wrists together.

"You flith!" Hinata shouted with a hateful glare towards Naruto but the young Jinchuriki wasn't bothered by it at all having been called worse things by the villagers.

"Your gonna need to come up with a better insult then that Hinata-chan." Naruto said with teasing grin.

"Lowly scum! I'll never yield no matter what you do to me! I'll make sure your thrown in prison when this week is over!" Hinata shouted rage filling every word, she would endure this humiliation if only to see Uzumkai paid for humiliating her.

Naruto wagged his finger at the girls words "Now, now Hinata is that any way to treat your master? Guess that'll only add to your punishment." Naruto said getting a confusing look from Hinata as she was brought over to Naruto and forced over his lap. "Since being nice didn't do it for you I guess the only way a spolied princess like you will learn is good old spanking." Naruto said causing Hinata's eyes to widen.

"No! You wouldn't!" Hinata cried out. "Don't you dare touch me you worthless...OW!" Hinata's rant was cut by a forceful slap to her her right ass cheek.

"OW! OW! OW! OW!" The bound beauty sobbed as the hand cracked down on her ass. She pulled and twisted but there was no way to escape the punishing hand.

"You were very bad today Hinata-chan trying to hurt your master, i hope this teaches you a lesson." Naruto said as he brought his hand down hard on Hinata's ass

"OW! OW! OW! OW!" The Hyuga wailed as her ass began to burn and sting. She continued to pull at the ropes but Naruto knew hix knots, which scared her even more.

"OUCH! OUCH! AW! PLEEEASE DON'T! I'LL BE GOOD!" Hinata pleaded through her sobs before she felt Naruto's hand gently pat her butt before tenderly caressing behind red behind.

"You did very good Hinata-chan, you will be rewarded." Naruto said kissing her cheek.

Naruto began to slowly push his fingers into her tight pussy. He started with just one but worked up to having three fingers pumping in and out of her.

"Do you like your reward Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked between licks.

"Ungh… uhh… oh fuck yes, it feels so good." She said between gasps and moans. "I want…"

"What do you want Hinata-chan?"

"Unn… fuck… I want you to fuck me!" She yelled out finally her lust having overridden everything else her anger, her dignity, everything. She was now a slave to her passion.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes oh god yes, shove that big dick in my pussy you bastard!" she yelled.

Smiling, Naruto removed his clothes and lined his dick up with her pussy and slammed in, breaking through her hymen, causing a pain-filled scream before it was drowned out by the pleasure.

Naruto worked his cock in and out while massaging her tits into even harder balls. He could see she was fighting him but her eyes were already filled with lust. Time to up the ante.

"Ahh!" Hinata gasped as he really began to pound his cock in and out. Each of his thrusts lifted her ass off the bed. He began to kiss and bite her tits.

Hinata let out loud gasps filled the room. Her tits were in a mixture of pain and pleasure sending waves and waves of heated lust through her body, her pussy was on fire, adding to the heat that was filling her. She shook her head and moaned.

Naruto felt her pussy become almost painfully tight around him as she screamed out her orgasm. Naruto already excited from just being inside a girl came at the same time filling her pussy with his cum. Thankfully, all kunoichi were taught a birth control jutsu when they start maturing, and Hinata had performed it that morning not knowing what to expect from Naruto.

Feeling himself soften Naruto slowly pulled out of her, watching his cum slowly drip out of her used hole. Sliding up Naruto dispelled his clones and kissed Hinata gently on the lips, "That was incredible Hinata-chan, you're beautiful. I can't wait to do this again."

Hinata's tongue was out as she breathed heavily unable to form words as Naruto's cum leaked out of her. As much as she fought to deny it she knew deep down what was happening to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arriving the next day at the clearing Naruto saw he was the first one there, Hinata had yet to show up. Not knowing how long he was going to have to wait he sat down to read his copy Jojo's Bizarre Adventures Stardust Crusaders. He just loved the series since he first saw Jonathan kick Dio's ass.

A few hours later he heard Hinata entering the clearing he found a section that described an outspoken woman become completely dominated after sex in what the woman referred to as the most disgusting way. Looking at Hinata he paused to imagine what she would look like with him spearing her as she was on her knees like a bitch in heat, a small smile forming on his lips.

When he came out of his fantasy he found Hinata glaring at him. This was a vast difference from when she left last night and was calling him Naruto-sama and praising his sexual performance, practically begging to have him shove his cock up her pussy again.

"Ne Hinata-chan why aren't you happy? I thought you had fun last night." Naruto spoke confused as to her behavior.

"Why aren't I smiling? Why aren't I smiling!? I'll tell you why you no talent bastard, you raped me! You took my virginity and made me act like a whore!" She screamed at him her face red.

Saving her punishment for another time Naruto pretended to look confused as he said "Raped you? But Hinata-chan you told me to make love to you? I remember you told me to 'shove that big dick in' your pussy. I even asked if you were sure. I would never rape a girl Hinata-chan, especially such a pretty one like you."

Outwardly she was fuming that he had denied it but her mind couldn't help but remember back to the first time he fucked her last night, his clones had made her so hot and horny that she had actually begged him to fuck her. As much as she didn't want to admit it he was right, she had wanted it. In fact just thinking about it was making her pussy betray her, getting wet as she thought about how good it had felt to have him so far inside her thrusting into her tight young body as he hit her special spot on every thrust.

As he stood there watching her he saw the anger drain from her face as it became horrified for a brief moment before settling into arousal.

"See Hinata-chan, I told you I didn't rape you. You wanted me to make love to you. In fact I remember you coming a few times last night. Your pussy clamped down deliciously around my dick several times milking everything out of me." The last part he dropped his voice down to a husky whisper as the main male character of the book had done when he wanted to get the woman in the mood.

It had its intended effect as Hinata unknowingly moved her hand down to her chest and began to lightly rub her nipple through her clothes. "Even now just remembering it you are feeling horny again, wanting to fuck me again. I guess three times just wasn't enough for you, my sexy little slut."

As he had said that Hinata became even more aroused not even hearing him call her a slut, her previous anger completely forgotten as she continued to massage her chest, becoming more horny with every passing moment.

Naruto was now fully aroused and his pants were hurting him, quickly throwing off his clothes he stood in the clearing naked watching Hinata pleasure herself into orgasm, a small wet stain appearing on the front of her clothes. At this Naruto couldn't contain himself any longer and he rushed over to her kissing her as hard as he could, shoving his tongue into her mouth, feeling her tongue immediately respond to his as they battled for dominance.

Hinata was now desperate to get her clothes off; she was burning up and wanted nothing more than to feel his hard rod shoved back inside her, making her cum harder and faster than ever. Because, for all his faults she found Naruto to be an excellent lover with a big thick dick that filled her completely; disengaging her mouth from his she tore her clothes off making it so she would have to walk home in the nude or stay here until it was late so as not to be noticed by her parents or the other villagers.

Once she was completely nude she jumped onto Naruto, wrapping her legs around his waist she once again mashed her lips against his and started humping her pussy against his dick causing it to slide up and down her slit, hitting her clit on every thrust. Still this only made her even more horny. Forcing herself to break away from his mouth she screamed "Fuck me! Stick your fat dick into me and fuck me hard!"

Grinning he released her ass with one hand and used it to line up his dick, dropping her onto him, forcing her body to completely engulf him. Putting his hand back on her ass he bounced her up and down his shaft as she moaned like a whore.

"Whose slut are you?" Naruto asked lifting his head up from the nipple he had be sucking on.

"Yours!" she moaned.

"And who am I slut?" Naruto questioned as his thrust became harder

"Naruto-sama!" Hinata cried gripping the grass tightly.

"That's right slut!" Naruto said with a feral grin as his eyes turned crimson red as small traces of red chakra began seeping into Hinata as she continued to impale herself on his hard shaft driving them both closer to orgasm. "You're my little fuck-slave aren't you?"

"Yes Naruto-sama!"

"You're a good little slave Hinata-chan. Now cum for your master, spill your juices all over my big fat cock like the slut that you are."

"Yes Master."

And with that Hinata's pussy clamped down on his cock to almost painful levels, milking his cum from his balls. She could feel him spurt into her once, twice three times before he stopped.

"You've been a very good girl Hinata-chan." Naruto said running his hands through her midnight blue hair.

"Thank you Master." Hinata said panting heavily from the experience.

"But I'm afraid that you'll still need to be punished." Naruto said in a stern tone.

"Y-yes Naruto-sama." Hinata said getting on her hands and knees raising her butt up.

Naruto smiled as he walked up to Hinata raising his hand before brining it down on her butt cheeks causing her to cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"Who's whore are you!" Naruto demanded as he swatted her ass.

"OW! OW! OWWWWW!" Hinata cried as she was spanked, "OW I AM YOUR WHORE! ME! MEEEEE! I AM YOUR LITTLE HYUGA WHORE!"

"You are going to fuck and suck me everyday whore!?" Naruto shouted.

"OW! OW! YES! I WILLLLLLL!" The raven-haired beauty cried as her ass began to burn from the swatting.

Naruto smiled as he laid Hinata down then walked over to his discarded clothing pulling out a bottle of lotion. He sat down beside the panting Hyuga as he slowly applied the warm lotion over her bruised buttocks earning a pleasurable moan as Naruto rubbed her burning rear. "You took your punishment well Hinata-chan, that was very big of you." Naruto said with a warm smile.

"Thank you...Naruto-sama." Hinata said trying to catch her breath as Naruto cupped her breast and roughly grasped it in his hands.

"But you still need to be punished." Naruto said his tone turning from sweet to stern in an instant as he forced Hinata to her feet, he then gave her a harsh slap across the ass. "Move whore! You've got work to do!" Naruto said pushing Hinata forward, the two genin picked up their clothes as they made their way out of the clearing.

.

.

Hinata sat down in the chair of the empty room with her hands in her lap looking around what appeared to be a dressing room in front of full length mirror and make up table. Hinata looked around wondering where Naruto was and what he was intending to do with her. The door soon opened and Hinata saw a young woman around 18 years old dressed in light purple Kimono walk into the room she got in front of Hinata and attached a collar around her neck as she pulling on the leash.

"Your master wants you to be dressed probably for you performance, let's get you ready." The girl said confusing the indigo haired girl. What did she mean her performance.

After a few minutes later the woman circled around Hinata admiring her handy work. "Nice, very nice, you look good enough to eat, I'm sure the boys are gonna love you." The woman said tapping her chin while licking her lips.

Hinata was dressed in a tight black leather harness with a black latex corset wrapped around her waist,with a matching black garter belt and black knee length boots. A black leather hood was pulled over her head exposing on her her lips which had been painted with ruby red lipstick. Hinata let out a soft gulp as she was led by her leash to kami knows where it seemed like forever till she came to a stop.

"Now gentlemen, we will begin our most awaited main event!" An unknown voice announced. "Today's stage will debut are newest lovely, for privacy reasons we cannot reveal her name or show her face. But her body has been properly trained! Rather than her boyfriend, she's interested in a gangbang, and wants to be bound a teased! Now with out further ado, we present her to you!" The announcer exclaimed.

Hinata bit her lip as a shiver ran down her spine, this wasn't what she wanted, she didn't want to be violated by a bunch of loyal village boys, treated like some common whore, she had to remember who she was, she was a Hyuga, the heiress to a proud and nobel clan, she was better than this, in that instant her Byakugan surged as she felt her muscles tense up as she tried to break the bindings holding her wrists, she grit her teeth in frustration as the bounds failed to break. She then felt a soft pat on the butt.

"Oh don't even try those bindings are Chakra absorbent ropes, your master was generous enough to provide us with them, he knew you'd be resistant." The girl whispered causing Hinata's eyes to widen in fear. "Don't worry I've already placed the seal on you so you don't need to worry about getting knocked up. So go out there and have some fun." The girl said pushing Hinata forward as the curtains rose before she vanished in a puff of smoke.

"From what are generous detonator has told us, this young lady comes from a nobel family, and is said to enjoy looking down on commoners, so this ended up with a big turn out for her, given her age no man over the age of 14 was permitted to buy a ticket and as it stands we have a total of 20 applicants." The announcer stated shocking Hinata. "The customers will come up in numerical order with 4 men per group at a time."

Unknown to Hinata she was currently in an abandoned sex shop in the red light district and the crowd of 20 men was actually Naruto who had set up this entire gangbang scenario. He slowly walked over to the trembling Hinata and grabbed her breast's from behind causing her to gasp in surprise, the blonds eyes shined as he thrusts into Hinata causing her to scream out.

"Demonic-Art, Hell Illusion." Naruto whispered as he the thrusts into Hinata.

.

.

Within Hinata's mind four men lined up around with one grabbing her from behind while another forces Hinata onto his cock which makes her scream even louder at having her ass penatrated from another 10 inch cock. Once Hinata is done screaming Naruto says "Open up Hinata-chan." with a smirk. Without question Hinata obeys her master. The next instant she is deepthroating another clone while crying thinking she is being used by a bunch of strangers like a common slut. She then feels the other two clones grab her hands and put them on their dicks and she hears Naruto say "Make sure you give them the best handjob that you can Hinata-chan or else you'll have to be punished again.

Hearing this she does her best to please all the men using her. Soon all the pain from her ass and pussy goes away leaving only pleasure as she moans around the cock in her mouth causing the clone she is deepthroating to moan and huskily say "Uhnnn...I'm gonna cum..." He quickly pulls back and cums all over her boobs and then before Hinata could even catch her breath he slaps her boobs as hard as he can causing her to scream in pain and pleasure. While her mouth is open one of the clones she was giving a hand job quickly takes his place inside her mouth. Throughout this Hinata is crying at being fucked like a street whore.

After two more minutes of this she is still crying as her orgasm hits as the clone in her ass and the original Naruto keep pistoning in and out of her at a speed only a shinobi could manage.

Another minute later the clone in her mouth again states that they are about to blow. But this time they don't pull out and she has to swallow it all. At this time the other clone in her ass blows filling her up causing her to orgasm again. Once the clones are done they pull out and leave a distance before dispelling themselves. The last clone that she is giving a handjob to quickly takes the space in her empty ass up much more violently than the other clone had done.

Meanwhile the true Naruto was thrusting into her glistening pussy while sucking on her neck.

.

.

After what felt like an hour long fuck Hinata felt the hood being yanked off her head and was greeted to the smiling face of Naruto.

"Hey Hinata-chan, did you have fun?" Naruto said smiling.

Feeling even worse she begins to break down and yells "WHY DID YOU LET THEM USE ME!? WHY!? starts sobbing loudly making Naruto feel bad about what he had just done.

Naruto cupped her cheeks as he silenced her with a kiss. "But Hinata-chan they were me. I just put you under a genjutsu, you've been fucked by me the whole time, no other man will touch you." Naruto rubbing her cheeks making Hinata feel at ease.

Hearing this she calms down a little before noticing that Naruto was still in her and was still hard.

Naruto too notices this before pulling back slowly and then slamming as hard as he could into her causing her to scream in pleasure. The feeling of her velvety insides making Naruto want to get even deeper into her as he possibly could.

While trying to get in deeper he lifts her up and pushes he against a tree and repeatedly rams her as hard as he could, loving every second of it. "So you only want me to use you like this Hinata-chan?" he asks.

"Yes Master. Oh Master please harder harder harder!" Hinata screams as the pressure in her stomache is once again about to burst signaling the impending orgasm.

Naruto, hearing this, more than willingly complide.

After a few more minutes they both came at the same time.

"Hinata get on all fours for me." Naruto ordered which Hinata compiled as she got on her hands and knees raising hee butt up.

"W-what are you gonna do." Hinata asked with a hint of worry, Naruto didn't answer as he got in front of Hinata cupping her ass as he spread her cheeks revealing clenching anus.

"Relax and let me take care of you Hinata-chan." Naruto replied, Hinata let out a soft gulp and nodded.

"That's a good girl." Naruto said, going down licking Hinata's vagina, as Hinata bit her lower lip. Hinata soon let out soft moans, feeling Naruto's tongue inside her pussy. Naruto triwled his tongue inside Hinata, making her shout with pleasure.

"Does this feel good, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"H-Hai..." Hinata replied with a moan.

"Heh, you're so cute, Hinata-chan." Naruto said, as he went to tongue Hinata's anus.

Hinata let out a gasp, getting caught off guard, feeling Naruto's warm tongue against her butt-hole.

"My butt!" Hinata groaned, held her head back in pleasure.

Not a second longer, Hinata felt the Jinchuriki's monster member against her rear-end. She felt the rod against her rosebud, knowing which hole Naruto will penetrate.

"I'm going to take your other virginity as well, Hinata-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

"Uhh, w-what, Naruto-sama... I mean..." Hinata replied in a nervous tone, as her sweat dropped, feeling the massive cock against her ass.

"Don't worry; you'll like it up the ass in no time." Naruto stated, as he gripped Hinata's hips and rubbed his mushroom head against Hinata's rosebud. Naruto pushed his mushroom head against Hinata's anus, till it went through her anal-ring. Hinata's eyes widen, she let out a scream, as she felt Naruto's monster member slowly entering her asshole.

Gritting her teeth against the pain tears poured down her face as she felt her ass violated time and time again. When she finally got used to the pain she once again thanked him for her punishment.

Before long however her body betrayed her again as her pussy began to leak more fluids, becoming used to and even enjoying the feeling of her bowels being full. Soon she was once more moaning like a common street whore thrusting her hips back to make him go farther up his balls now smacking audibly against her pussy splashing her juices.

"Oh yes! Naruto-sama fuck my ass, please fuck my ass. Yes that's it harder Master harder. Don't stop, I love having you fuck my ass!" She screamed like a wanton slut, no longer caring that this man, boy really, had fucked her in every available hole, taking all of her virginities. What was more she loved it, had she been in her right mind she would have hated it but she couldn't bring herself to care, her body was being abused, used like a sex toy and she loved it.

"Ah…ah. Hinata-chan. Your ass feels so good. I love fucking your ass. It's so fucking tight!" Naruto groaned slamming into harder and harder. Feeling his orgasm approaching he reached down to play with her clit, wanting her to cum before he did so as to feel her ass clamping down on him.

With the added pleasure Hinata moaned and groaned even loader, rapidly growing closer to her orgasm which almost too soon crashed over her causing her to scream as she felt him join her, his cum shooting into her ass. Her strength lasting long enough for her to stay up long enough for him to finish cumming before she fell to the ground his dick sliding out of her causing his cum to pool on the ground beneath her.

As they came done from the sexually induced high, they started to kiss and then a few minutes later Hinata passes out.

Deciding against leaving her here, Naruto dresses her up and brings her to his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Waking up, Hinata tried to sit up, but found a weight on her arms and legs. Opening her eyes she sees nothing but black, causing her to believe that she is blindfolded. The next thing she notices is that she is completely naked. Starting to get worried, she tries to call out for someone but finds that she is also gagged.

Then she hears it.

Footsteps coming up to her from behind. Becoming even more worried she tries to wiggle out of her bindings but fails.

Pain.

That was the next thing she knew as she felt a leather whip hit her right ass cheek as she screams out in pain, but all that gets out of the gag is a muffled sound.

Then she feels the whip hit her left ass cheek causing her to scream again. This contnues for another ten minutes as she realizes that, although it hurts, she was extremely turned on by being uterly dominated like she was.

Then...it stopped.

That is until she feels something poking at her ass hole.

Going wide-eyed behind the blindfold, Hinata tries to get away again.

Naruto was enjoying himself immensly. The feeling of power he held over the bound Hinata turning him on so much.

After listening to her muffled screams for a while as he whipped her ass he couldn't hold it anymore and went up to her from behind.

Naruto began to pound his cock in and out with long powerful strokes. He grunted and panted with each stroke, loving the feel of her ass hugging cock. It was all so perfect. He slammed his cock deep into her ass and made her squeal. Then he thrust brutally into her ass as she screams louder than ever before.

"Mmmmmpphhh!" Hinata screamed as an incredibly orgasm hit her. She arched up and wiggled her ass against the cock shoved up ass. The bound beauty rolled her head around and screamed again.

Hearing her moans of pleasure, Naruto couldn't hold on anymore as he filled her ass to the brim with his jizz. Deciding that he was done with her ass after that he pulled out of her. He walks around to her front and grabs her left breast roughly causing her to moan.

Feeling her tit get man-handled like it was, Hinata couldn't hold back the moan from passing from her lips.

Hearing her moan, Naruto smirks before slapping her right tit as hard as he could only to get the moan that he was hoping for. Quickly putting his dick at her sopping wet cunt, he once again impaled her on his shaft, only to get a startled scream from his sexy little fuck slave. Leaning forward, he nibbles on her earlobe getting another of the delicious sounds that he loves to cause her to make.

Feeling her right tit slapped with extreme force she once again can't help but moan in pleasure. The next thing that she feels is being impaled upon a huge nice warm cock, causing a startled scream to escape her. Feeling the warm moist lips over her causing her to make more sensual noises. Then she hears the man say something in a voice that only one person she knew had and she knew instantly who it was...it was her master.

"Hinata-chan, I didn't know that you liked it like this." Naruto whispered huskily into her ear as he cupped her cheek causing Hinata to lean into his hand. "I'm really glade we mad this bet it's been fun having you around, it's to bad are times up." Naruto said hopping out of bed while the restraints holding Hinata fell to the ground as the Hyuga heires sat up on her bed looking around to find herself back in her apartment.

"Uzumaki..." Hinata questioned as she looked around and found herself alone in an empty apartment room. She looked over to her wall and saw her calender and noticed her a date with a kunai wedged in it. The day her living hell would end. Her eyes widened as she remembered the day after he illusion gangbang Naruto brought her to her apartment, she recalled the tast of semen filling her mouth the feel of a warm tongue licking across her pussy and her anus. She couldn't believe it...he had been fucking her for 3 days straight.

Hinata picked up the sheets to cover her naked body and ran out the room kicking the door open. "Uzumaki!" Hinata shouted looking around frantically for any trace of the blond boy. "Uzumaki..." Hinata said bitting her lip as she frowned. "Come back..."

.

.

Naruto was back alone in his apartment looking up at the ceiling with a downcast look on his face. His mind drifting to his experience with Hinata this past week, the whole reason he did what he did was to get back at her for the times she bullied him in the academy, and yet for some reason he missed the feeling of Hinata's body pressed up against his own and the warm feeling it brought.

'You doing alright kit?' Kurama asked.

'Yeah, I'm okay Kurama.' Naruto replied as he gave a soft sigh. 'Why...why can't I get Hinata out of my head. All she ever did was pick on me and call me names when we we're little, and yet...' An image played out in Naruto's mind of him sitting on the coach with Hinata bouncing up and down on his lap her hands tied above her head, a ball gag wrapped around her lips and drool fell between her perfect breast, his hands reaching up and cupping her left breast gently massaging it as she moaned into her gag.

Naruto felt a his pants becoming tighter as he reached down pulling down the zipper revealing his throbbing member.

Silently Kurama smiled seeing the state Naruto was in, and he knew the Hyuga girl must be feeling the same way.

.

.

Hinata's eyes snapped open as she jolted out of bed her eyes slowly looked down to she hand between her legs rubbing against her glistening womanhood breathing rather heavily.

'Why, why did i have that dream.' Hinata thought she grit her teeth in utter frustration. 'Damn that pig! He's the one who did this too me.' Hinata thought.

The indigo-haired girl got of bed and made her way over to the shower, as the warm water ran over her body Hinata she couldn't stop herself from rubbing her hands over her body closing her eyes she couldn't stop herself as she imagined a certain knucklehead running his hands all over her, her hand slowly guiding itself between her legs as she began to rub herself.

.

.

It was late at night and Naruto was exiting the shower dressed in a pair of black shorts drying off his hair when he heard a hard knock on the door. He turned the knob of the door, and greeted to the sight of a figure dressed in a dark black hooded cloak, the girl reached up pulling down th hood to reveal Hinata Hyuga.

"H-Hinata, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as the Hyuga girl walked into the apartment, she quickly shed off her cloak and Naruto's eyes widened in shock at what he saw.

Hinata wore a dark purple one piece bikini outfit that shows off her boobs and stomach,an X-shaped leather sash, elbow lengths gloves and thigh high boots. Hinata had also taken to lightly apply some dark eyeliner and ruby red lipstick. Her lavender hair was tide into a bun.

"H-Hinata what in the...mmph!" Naruto's question was cut off ad Hinata jumped onto him wrapping her arms around his neck pressing her lips against his. Naruto's eyes widened in shock for only a brief moment but he soon wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist. She forced her tongue in, licking his own tongue and every inch of his mouth, making sure she was the dominant one in the kiss. Separating her mouth, with her tongue sliding against his own and out of his mouth, Hinata moaned, enjoying the taste of Naruto's mouth.

He took hold of his hand and moved it down to her right butt cheek pressing it hard onto her ass. Hinata broke the kiss and through Naruto onto his bed, a

She strutted over towards Naruto pressing her boot down near his head.

"You've had your way with me these last few day, now it's my turn to get some pleasure from you scum." Hinata said pulling the fabric to the side and then pressed her her manhood into his mouth, on an instinct tongue digging right into it, making Hinata moan with pure pleasure with his tongue digging deep.

Hinata moaned with her mouth wide open and eyes shut tight. Her toes curled as she felt Naruto's tongue dig in deeper. Her love juices leaking out from feeling his tongue gliding against her inner walls. Hinata's lips quivered as she smiled, feeling so excited from feeling Naruto's tongue licking deep inside her.

'So good.' Hinata thought as she shivered with pleasure.

'Man, Hinata...her taste is so sweet, like cinnamon rolls, then again she eats them like crazy, so I shouldn't be surprised.' Naruto thought rolling his tongue around Hinata's insides. he licked, sucked and gently bit her clit. He darted his tongue in her pussy a few times and returned his focus to her clit; making the heiress moan with delight. She gently moved his head back and turned around.

"My ass now, I know very well that your a real ass-man." Hinata said teasingly as she shook her bottom in Naruto's face.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's ass, making her let out a cute moan. Naruto spreads Hinata's ass-cheeks, revealing her rose-bud. Naruto licked Hinata's butt-hole, Hinata let out a scream of pleasure. Naruto licked Hinata's anus, while he squeezed Hinata's butt-cheeks. Hinata liked the feeling of Naruto licking her butt, getting her turned on. Naruto was getting turned on, too, as he continued to lube Hinata.

"Agh, Naruto that feels so good." Hinata moaned, as she bit her lower lip.

"I'm glad that you're liking it, Hinata-chan." Naruto replied, as he tongued Hinata's butt deeper.

"Oh, my butt! Keep lubing me, Naruto!, don't stop!" Hinata screamed, as grabbed the sheets of the bed.

Naruto continued to lube up Hinata for the next 2 minutes. Naruto's urges were getting to him, and his cock filled with dick-milk. Naruto stops his actions and grabs Hinata's hips, rubbing his member against Hinata's lube anus. Hinata continued to moan, feeling the monster cock, and soon about to be inside her.

"Ugh, are you ready, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, as he continued to rub himself against Hinata's ass.

"Hai, Naruto, have anything I have... it's all yours." Hinata replied with a smile, as she was ready to take the massive cock inside her anal-tube.

"Oh! That's it! Fuck me! Fuck my ass harder!" Hinata cried out as Naruto thrusts became harder every time their hips met.

"Hinata, your ass...it's so tight, it fits me perfectly." Naruto said as he pounded Hinata from behind, Hinata turned around gripping the back if Naruto's head before their lips met in another tongue filled kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A sight of indigo among the darkness interrupted her thoughts. She looked closer, surprised to see Hinata walking along the road.

"Hey isn't that Neji's cousin?" Tenten thought recalling seeing her around the Hyuga compound a few times visiting her sister. "That's weird." The weapon mistress muttered, watching the girl walk by. "Her apartment is nowhere near here, and it's in the opposite direction. Where is she going?" Tenten thought.

She saw Hinata look back and forth and behind her as if she was watching for anybody following her. Raising her eyebrow at her suspicious behavior, a thought came to mind. 'Whag in the world is she up to?' Tenten pondered.

She followed Hinata at a distance for some time, being careful not to reveal her Hinata led her to one of the more run-down areas of the village, and to a small apartment building on one corner.

Now Tenten was confused. She didn't even know whose building it was, or if anyone even lived here to begin with, why would the heiress to such a prestigious clan in the Village come to this trashy neighbourhood in the Red Light District.

The brunette girl watched as Hinata walked up to the front door, pulling out a set of keys. The indigo haired girl walked inside the building, casting another look behind her before shutting the door. The brunette walked out of her hiding place, pulling out the kit she'd bought for her lock-picking class at the academy.

She started working on the lock. She WOULD get to the bottom of this.

.

.

Tenten strained her ear trying to detect any sort of sound in the house, even as she continued to work the lock.

She silently cursed her lack of skill with lock picking. Her teachers at the academy had said that skilled lock-picks could defeat a lock like the one she was working on in less than a minute.

It took her five.

She frowned at herself, making a mental note to get some practice in this weekend. Her father would be embarrassed at her lack of skill.

She silently opened the door, peeking inside. No one was there, not Hinata nor whoever lived in the building. She walked inside, closing the door and relocking it. She started to sneak around in hopes of finding out whose house was this.

Within 3 minutes, she came across a bedroom with the door open. Inside she spotted a set of clothes on the floor; a loud blue and orange jumpsuit.

Who in the world would wear an outfit as ridiculous and hideous outfit.

She continued to look around. She saw several ramen packs and cups not only in order of flavor, but ALPHABETIZED and DATE SORTED.

"This guy is WAY too obsessed with that stuff." Tenten muttered.

She walked around some more, just glancing at things when and spied a bookcase in the opposite room. She walked toward it, a little curious as to what kind of material there was to read there were books on chakra, jutsu scrolls, and some magna.

However, something about the bookcase seemed weird to her. It seemed…almost out of place somehow. She put her hand on the case and shook it, just to get a feel for it. To her surprise, the case slid to the side, revealing a hidden stairway. Being very careful, she started to descend the stares, keeping as quiet as possible. She reached a space with three doors, one of which was slightly open. She thought she heard…moans coming from the room, so she tiptoed over to the door, peeking into it.

The sight that met her eyes was one that she would never forget.

Hinata was in the room, naked had a ball gag in her mouth, and her hands tied together above her head.

Naruto Uzumaki was standing behind the bound girl, a cat-o`-nine-tails in his hand. He swung the whip in a wide arc, catching Hinata right on her ass. He swung it again, this time causing the braids to wrap around the lavender girl's chest.

Hinata was crying out, despite the gag, and her hips swayed on the horse, shaking lewdly from side to side.

Tenten was shocked as she realized Naruto's own state of dress, or lack there of. He didn't have any clothes on except for a pair of leather shorts. His chest wasn't bulky, but wiry…almost ripped even. His face was tight, focused on his task as he swung the lash against Hinata's helpless flesh yet again. He looked so different than the happy-go-lucky idiot she had come to see him as. Here, he was strong, dark, and intimidating. Tenten was afraid of what would happen to her if she barged in right now.

The whipping continued for a few minutes, but finally Naruto put his whip down, running his hands over Hinata's much abused skin. Tenten watched as Naruto removed the ball gag, holding a bottle of water to her lips and allowing her to drink. Naruto then did something that shocked the observing brunnet girl…

…he kissed Hinata, long and hard.

Tenten felt her breath catch in her throat, and her eyes widened even more as Hinata began to RETURN the kiss. Tenten watched as Naruto pulled back just a little, allowing his tongue as well as Hinata's to engage in an aerial duel for superiority.

After a while, Naruto broke the kiss, smiling at the panting Hinata.

"Wow Hinata, I never knew you could come up with kinky stuff like this." Naruto said as he pulled out a kunai cutting off Hinata's restraints helping the Hyuga girl to her feet, Naruto walked over to Hinata and rubbed some of her special healing ointment on her back healing the wounds.

"What can I say, you've turned me into a rather lewd princesses Naruto." Hinata said wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck kissing his cheek, while at the same time her eyes looked behind her to the little spy in their home.

"Naruto, I've got an idea." Hinata smiled as she leaned over and whispered something into Hinata's ear surprising the young Jinchuriki.

"Hinata are you serious about that!?" Naruto exclaimed while Hinata nodded. Naruto nodded as he walked over to the corner of the room.

Meanwhile Tenten's eyes winded as Naruto came back with a black wooden horse, the weapon mistress had read up about those type of torture devices used back in the older years of the Second Hokage.

Naruto walked to the other side of the room, collecting something, before returning to the horse and to Hinata. He unlocked her leg chains, and slid her forward so she was no longer riding the monstrosity. He then moved to a series of leavers along the far wall, pressing one and causing Hinata to lower so her feet touched the floor. He then attached cuffs to her ankles, and hit another lever. A second set of chains came down from the ceiling, and he clipped Hinata's ankle cuffs to them. He then hit the levers again.

Tenten watched as Hinata's legs were raised in the air, even as her upper body was lowered. Soon enough she was hanging in the air horizontally, her crotch at the same level as Naruto`s. The blond boy then walked up to her head, pulling out a blind fold and a ring-gag. Hinata's mouth opened obediently with his prodding, and her mouth was soon cleaved by the leather wrapped device. The blindfold covered her eyes, leaving Hinata with no senses other than sound and touch.

Naruto walked back to his place between her legs, and his fingers crossed into a modified ram seal. A second Naruto then appeared at his side, and the two high-fived before hooking their fingers into the waists of their shorts and dropping trau.

Tenten's eyes widened at how big Naruto was. *He's only fourteen for Kami's sake!' She thought. 'He shouldn't be that big already!'

He wasn't incredibly long; though it was clear he was above average. That wasn't what shocked Tenten…it was his width. He was easily two inches thick, and to Tenten's shock, he started to make good use of those inches.

The Naruto between Hinata's lined up his dick to her...Tenten gasped. He was going for the lavender haired girl's ass! He smeared some kind of clear gel over his prick, and with one swift thrust he pushed in. Hinata screamed in pain, her body shaking as he started pushing in and out of her ass. Her cries were muffled by the other Naruto's dick, as he shoved it through the opening in the ring gag, forcing her to suck on his length.

Tenten could only watch as her friend was violated without mercy by Naruto. After about a half hour, Naruto finally finished and lowered Hinata to the floor. The clone vanished, while Naruto stood there panting.

After a few moments Naruto turned around and walked...right toward her. Tenten panicked, and remembering the other rooms she got up and ran into one of them, praying to Kami that he didn't find her.

When she saw the contents of the room she walked into she almost screamed. On one side of the wall, there were chains attached to the wall and a water hose. She saw strange looking chairs, ropes, buckets, and big syringes.

She didn't want to think what went on in here.

The sound of footsteps brought her attention back to the reality of the situation. She held her breath, listening to the footsteps of Naruto going up the stairs. Suddenly they got louder again and Tenten's heart raced. Then the footsteps went away again, and she sighed in relief. She waited a few moments until she was certain he was gone. She opened the door, looking left and right, as well as up the stairs to make sure he wasn't about before she tiptoed out and went into the room Naruto was just.

Hinata was lying there on the ground, and Tenten rushed to her side. She reached behind her head and undid the ring gag and then the blindfold. Hinata weakly opened her eyes, blinking a few times before gazing up to see Tenten looking at her with a worried look.

"You...your Tenten, Neji's teammate." Hinata strutted.

"I'm going to get you out of here!" The brunnet girl growled. "Then we're going to go to the Hokage and tell him what that bastard did to you!" Hinata cursed as she struggled with the chains.

"Well what do we have hear?" Naruto spoke leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face.

Hinata shot up to her feet, turning around in the process and bringing the kunai to bear even as he slowly approached them, two waters in hand. "I am also wondering what the hell you are doing in my house.

"Stop right there! I'm not going to let you touch her! " Hinata said ready to defend the Hyuga heiress.

"You should have gotten out of here when you had the chance. You just sealed your fate." With that, Tenten was knocked out by a blow to the neck. The last thing she saw was Hinata's smirking face.

.

.

Tenten awoke to a moaning sound. She groggily opened her eyes, widening them at the sight before her.

Hinata was sitting in a chair in front of her, wearing a revealing outfit that did practically nothing to hide her charms. Her legs with sheathed in thigh-high black leather boots with insanely high heels. Everything else was just straps; they criss-crossed her body at different points, leaving her breasts bare, and framing her bald pussy.

Now that she was awake, Tenten tried to take stock of the situation she was in. A draft went by and she shivered, before her eyes widened and she stared down.

She was practically naked! Her hands were above her head, locked in chains that hung from the ceiling. Her legs were strapped so she was spread open, but the chair she was in was weird. The legs of the chair were thicker than normal, but the seat was cut like one of the western style toilets, leaving her feeling like she was sitting on air. She squirmed, feeling embarrassed, but that's when she felt things in her ass and her womanhood. She looked down to see a black leather thong covering her mound, with two paper seal tags along the fronts of her thighs. She could feel her face flushing like a tomato.

"Ah so your finally awake." Hinata said getting off the chair walking around the captive weapons mistress.

"Hinata! What are you doing, I was trying to help you!?" Tenten shouted struggling against her bounds.

"I'm afraid your the one who will need the help now." Hinata said with a smirk.

"Now, first things first." The brown eyed girl muttered, locking a hard gaze at the bound brunettee. "Tenten…what the hell are you doing here in the first place? Don't you know breaking and entering is a crime?" Tenten didn't answer, instead she just looked away.

"Sure you don't want to tell me?" Tenten still didn't respond. "Fine." She pressed one of the buttons on the remote

Tenten suddenly yelled in pain as her pussy shook with extreme pain it was like a bunch of needles were poking into her flesh. The pain lasted for 5 seconds before stopping. Tenten gasped for breath as she tried to figure out what happened. Tenten turned her head back toward Hinata who was holding the remote in her hand, finger on the on/off switch.

"What…the…FUCK…was that!?" Tenten gasped out.

Hinata grinned. "You like it?" she asked. "Me and Naruto put a jutsu on you that switch the pleasure and pain receptors in that adorable pussy of yours. Now, every time those dildos are turned on, instead of you normally feeling pleasure…you get pain." She flicked the switch again, causing the brunettee to cry out, before shutting it off.

"Now, are you going to be a good girl and talk?" Hinata said ready to activate her seal again.

"Wait! I-I only came here to see why you were coming around this neighbourhood." Tenten answered.

"Ah i see." Hinata chuckled and started walking toward the captive brunettee, letting her fingers caress her face as she passed, earning a shiver out of the girl.

"We were lied to in school. Almost fourteen years ago, Kyuubi came here and the Yondiame defeated him right?" Tenten nodded in response. "Wrong. He merely sealed the beast into a newborn, making him into a container for him. Can you guess who that newborn was?"

"Naruto?" Horror filled her mind when Hinata nodded as realization began to set in. "So he's the Kyuubi?" That, it seems, was the wrong thing to see as a millisecond after she said that, pain racked through her body as electricity ran through her.

"IF YOU THINK FOR ONE SECOND THAT THE SWEET BOY THAT I KNOW AND LOVE IS THAT BLASTED BEAST, I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW! DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME?!" Tenten, however, couldn't respond in the face of the unbridled rage coming from her friend and she had a feeling that if she didn't say something, she really would make good on her threat. "I SAID, DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME?!"

"Ye-yes." Tenten stuttered

"GOOD!" Hinata had to take a moment to collect herself, turning away from her captive, crossing her arms. "Everybody else thinks he is." She muttered softly, but loud enough for Tenten to hear. "We don't need it from you."

"I'm so-sorry, I di-didn't mean…" Tenten whimpered.

"I know what you meant." Hinata interrupted, waving her off. "Let's just move on."

"Okay, so how did you become his? Tenten asked curiously.

"It started out as a simple bet between us, who ever lost would become the winner's salve for a week, i lost and ended up becoming his plaything. At first i hated the experience and he did it simply as a means to get revenge on me for all the years of torment a put him through." Hinata said lowering her head with shimmering eyes before a smile graced her face. "But we soon saw how much fun we had, how our bodies worked together perfectly, we soon grew addicted to bondage and sex and just can't get enough of each other." Hinata said thinking fondly of her memories.

"So then why did you knock me out and tie me up like this?" Tenten asked before she felt Hinata touch her shoulders.

"You see Tenten, I've come to realize Naruto has far to much stamina for me to take in alone. So I've decided to do some recruiting for strong girls that would make perfect additions to our little family. I've seen you in action when you and your team come by Tenten, i your just the perfect woman to serve Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a smirk.

"What!? You expect me to become his sex slave!" Tenten exclaimed in utter shock.

"Oh Tenten, you shouldn't be so quick to assume that this is a bad thing." Hinata said wagging her finger. "I promise you you'll come to enjoy yourself."

"You crazy bitch! As if I'd ever allow something like that to happen!" Tenten shouted, Hinata walked up to Tenten cupping her chin.

"You can struggle and resist but eventually you'll come around and join us. I was quite resistant but the pleasure more than made up for it." Hinata said.

Tenten let our a soft gulp fearing what fate now awaited her she suddenly felt a sharp jolt run through her body as she cried out in pain.

.

.

Meanwhile with Naruto who was walking through the village receiving several looks from the villagers which he had gotten used and didn't seem to bother him anymore. As he was on his way to Mishi Bakery to buy some Cinnamon Rolls for Hinata, it like Ichiraku's was one of the only places that didn't treat him like he was a plague and the owners were very kind people.

When Naruto was nearing the bakery he heard the sound of someone crying. He looked over to a nearby park bench to see his friend Chochou Akamichi cousin of one of his few friends Choji, Naruto had met Chochou when he came to Mishi Bakery one time eating so of it's famous dumplings with his big sister figure Anko who introduced them to each other, Naruto found he and Chochou both enjoyed playing pranks together and sometimes did team pranks on Mizuki dying his hair orange, filling his whole locker with stink bombs and even sending prank gifts to his house.

But this wasn't the usual happy, confident Chochou he knew and he was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Hey Cho-chan, what's the matter?" Naruto said sitting beside his friend.

"Oh, hey Naru, what's up." Chochou said wiping away her tears. "Nothing's wrong."

"Chochou we've been friends since we were eight, i know when something is wrong with you so tell me what happened." Naruto said with a serious expression.

"It's nothing, just Ami and her stupid friends.

"Stupid jerks calling me ugly and gross" she said in a clearly breaking voice as she felt her tears well up in her eyes.

Naruto frowned as he noticed the tears building up in Chocho's eyes as he put down his dango and moved over to sit next to Chocho on the bench. "Chocho, look at me" he said as he cupped her cheek softly with his hand and tilted her head up.

"You know what I see Chocho? I see a beautiful, independent and smart young woman that knows what she wants so much that it shocks others from time to time. Ami and those other girls have no idea what their talking about, besides none of them had what it takes to be a kunochi" Naruto said as he stroked her cheek softly and wiped away her leaking tears.

"I promise you when that lucky guy gets you he will give you all the love and attention a lovely woman like you should have" Naruto said as he continued to stroke her cheek as her eyes widened before she smiled up at him and almost nuzzled against his hand.

"Thanks Naruto." Chochou said wiping away her tears.

"Hey no problem, and if you ask me you've got an amazing body." Naruto said with a warm smile making the Akamichi girl blush.

'He...he thinks i have a amazing body.' Chochou thought becoming flustered as she watches Naruto get up from the bench and walk away.

"I really do have an amazing body." Chochou said before giving her plumb rear end a soft slap causing it to jiggle. 'I just can't believe Naru thinks the same.' Chochou thoguhr giddy with excitement.

.

.

Meanwhile Anko felt an odd tingle run down her back. 'Why do I suddenly feel like teasing my little brother and sister.' The Snakes Mistresses thought before she shrugged her shoulders. "Now where we're we Iruka-kun." Anko said leaning down to kiss her boyfriend as she rode him.

.

.

**Thank you to YamiNoKami for his help**


	6. Chapter 6

Enslavement Chapter 6

**Hey everyone I was able to finish this chapter with some help from a friend, I hope you l like it**

Tenten awoke to darkness as she realized that she was still blindfolded. Her arms ached as they were suspended high above her head. The girl's wrists were secured together by her own handcuffs as the main chain was secured to a hook, which was connected to a vast pulley system. She was suspended a few feet off the air with her legs pulled apart and her ankles secured to the floor. The young woman struggles in her bonds, making the chains squeak and rattle, but she is unable to free herself.

"Stop struggling," Hinata said as she entered.

"Let me go you bitch!" Tenten shouted only to receive a hard slap across the face.

"You shouldn't have captured so many of our agents, bitch! Now, it's time to pay!" Hinata snarled as she twirled the electric rod in her hands.

"You're making a huge mist . . . AAAAHHHHHRRRR!" Tenten screamed at the top of her lungs as a series of shocks shot through her body.

"That was a warning! This electric rod can bring both pleasure and pain. I prefer pain since you deserve to suffer, but as time passes, your body will enjoy pleasure. The electricity will excite your sexual organs, Tenten. It will cause you to become wet, you cold, frigid bitch!" Hinata snarled as she rammed the rod into Tenten's thigh.

The young woman screamed as she pulled against the chains, unable to pull away. "PLEASE STOP!" the girl screamed as her chest heaved up and down while her body arched and bucked.

"How did that feel?" Hinata asked as she pulled the rod away from the young woman's body.

"You sick freak," Tenten snarled as she tried to collect herself.

"Really now?" Hinata inquired as she jammed the rod against Tenten's right breast, causing the girl to shriek in pain. Without batting an eyelash, Hinata quickly rammed the rod against the skin of her left breast. Again and again, Hinata jabbed Tenten's breasts with the rod, watching the young woman scream and convulse in pain every second that the rod touched her body. Finally, sensing that Tenten would pass out, Hinata stopped.

"How do you feel, Tenten?" Tenten asked and received no answer. "Perhaps we should jam her again with it?"

"No...please...no more," Tenten panted as her body was covered in sweat.

"No more? I could have sworn that you liked it. Just look at your jutting nipples here. They look like rockets extending from your fat tits. And Tenten oh my it appears that you are leaking fluid," Hinata mocked as she made the rod circle around the Tenten's sex, making the girl scream and buck in her bounds. Even when Hinata pulls the rod away, Tenten's body continues to buck while she groaned in pain.

"You are a slave, Tenten! You belong to Naruto now!" Hinata hissed.

"Fuck off," Tenten panted as her chest heaved up and down.

"Fuck off," Tenten panted as her chest heaved up and down.

"Bad slave!" Hinata screamed as she slammed the paddle against Tenten's buttocks, forcing a long scream from the girl.

"You are a slave, Tenten! You belong to Naruto now!" Hinata hissed again."

"Fuck off!" Tenten replied with more vigor.

"You are a slave, Tenten! You belong to Naruto now!"

"Fuck AHHHHHHRRRR!" Tenten screamed as was Hinata paddled her ass again and again.

"From now on, you will only speak when you receive permission," Hinata said as she placed a blue ball-gag into the girl's mouth and secured the straps, locking it in place.

"You will address Naruto with respect and admiration. You belong to him now," Hinata said as she saw Tenten shake her head. "Fucking bitch!" the girl screamed as she began to pound Tenten's ass with the paddle.

"Tenten is nothing more than a pair of fat tits," Hinata said as she gripped the girl's breasts and squeezed to make her point. She then licked the bound woman's nipple with her tongue before planting light kisses all over her breasts. Slowly, Hinata's hands left the girl's breasts and made her way to Tenten's thrusting hips. Hinata watched as they reacted to each one of Hinata's blows. A smile appeared on the girl's face as her hands went between Tenten's legs and cupped her sex. "Just a pair of fat tits and a wet, horny cunt," she hissed as she began to finger the girl's sex.

Tenten was beside herself. Her ass felt like it was on fire while the rest of her body ached due to way her body reacted to the shocks of electricity earlier. She didn't know what was going on, but she couldn't believe her body was reacting to the assault and actually somewhat excited by it. Tenten knew that the leak that Hinata mentioned earlier was from her own pussy, something that caused her cheeks to become red, which was barely noticeable since they were already red. She knew she had to escape, but the chains prevented that, and she didn't know just how long she could hold out.

"You're just a set of fat tits and a horny, wet cunt!" Hinata snarled as she pulled her hands away from the young woman's sex and pressed the electric rod against her sweat covered skin. The sweat helped conduct the electricity as Tenten's body became a mass of raw nerves as she screamed into the gag, bucking wildly and meeting every one of Hinata's slaps.

"The bitch hasn't climaxed yet," Hinata said with a wry smile on her face as she continued to pound her ass with the paddle. "Ice queen indeed."

Finally, after an excruciating long time, both Hyuga stopped her assault. They allowed Tenten a few seconds to recover before Hinata removed the gag from Tenten's mouth. The young woman's head hung in defeat as her body was covered in a layer of sweat. Her ass was redder than a clown's nose, yet her breathing was very erratic as she coughed, groaned, and wheezed. A string of mucus hung from her nostrils, while a river of her own spit dripped onto the floor from her chin.

"How do you feel?" Hinata asked.

"You sick freak," Tenten panted as she spat at the Hyuga girl. However, since the girl was blindfolded, she couldn't see them and missed, but before she could say anything else, Hinata placed the gag back into her mouth.

"Don't worry Tenten, we have a lot of time for all this. Soon, you'll be begging us for a variety of stuff," Hinata laughed as she slapped the girl's face around a few times to test to see if the gag was on tight enough.

"Picture yourself as a wild horse, Tenten. You have a long beautiful mane and you're use to having your way. You do what you want, when you want, but now, that's all going to change. By the time we're done with you, you'll be a broken little horse that Naruto can ride all over the place," Hinata chuckled as she wrapped Tenten's legs with a leather strap. Once the straps were secured, she rammed a dildo into Tenten's sex. The young woman's pussy wrapped itself tightly around the dildo as it began to whirl and send electrical currents into her body. A small metal rod protruded from the floor and Hinata quickly connected it to the base of the dildo. Within seconds, Tenten was moving up and down like a carousal pony, screaming into her gag.

"We'll check on you in the morning. And Tenten, please count the number of orgasms that you have tonight. We'll ask you in the morning," Hinata laughed as the girl headed out of the room, but before they left, they heard a long scream into the gag and the chains rattled for quite some time. Both women knew that Tenten had her first orgasm, which would be a small precursor to what lay ahead for her.

"You'll never break me!" Tenten hissed as remained suspended in her bonds, but the gag had been removed, yet she remained blindfolded.

It's not a matter of if you will break, it's just a matter of when you will break," Hinata snarled as she began to pound the bound woman's ass with the paddle yet again. "Make it easy on yourself and give up now."

"NEVER!"

"More fun for us then," Hinata laughed as she jammed the electric rod into Tenten's right breast, making the girl whip in her bonds, shaking the chains while screaming in pain. "Nipples erect yet again. And what's this . . . dripping again?"

Tenten's face was red as she realized that her sex was dripping while the rest of her body was dripping sweat. The young woman knew that the dildo had been removed about an hour ago and she had conserved her strength for the girl's onslaught, but she didn't count on her body betraying her like this. Thus, the girl simply hung her head in shame as she bit her lip, hoping not to make a sound that would further the girl's sadistic pleasure.

Hinata giggled as she turned down the power and placed the rod right at Tenten's entrance. The small current went through the girl like a hot knife through butter. The young woman's head bounced back, almost giving her whiplash while her body arched. Her own pussy juice acted like a conductor and made the situation worse for her, especially when even more of it poured out.

"This is sure to be long and fun process." Hinata chuckled turning to the door where Naruto stood. "It's your turn to punish this slut beloved."

"Okay then, let's see what are senpai can take." Naruto said with a dark grin.

"MMMPPPPHHHTTT!" Tenten groaned as she bit her lip. The young woman's body was pouring sweat as Naruto flogged her with his belt. Her ass, tits, back, thighs, and stomach were incredibly sore as pink marks crisscrossed those areas. After a prolong amount of time, those marks would be an angry red, and then after that, black and blue. She had endured the paddle for a few minutes before Naruto switched over to his belt. Although, Naruto had the girl blindfolded, he did inform her that a whip, riding crop, and Singapore cane were still available and that she had to last an hour, but she got to choose what method the punishment was administered.

"Another instrument perhaps, my little slut?" Naruto inquired as stopped and gave Tenten time to recover. He watched as her tits jiggled while her stomach heaved. Her blindfold was soaked with both sweat and her own tears, but Naruto knew that most of it was from her tears. "You've failed two quizzes already, slave. You failed when Hinata asked how many orgasms you had the previous night. Now, you've failed your latest one. You didn't have to keep count for this one. All you had to do was repeat some of the things that the girl said on the tape," Naruto scolded.

"Fuck you," Tenten panted as the only thing keeping her up where the chains.

"Close, but not quite it," Naruto sighed as Hinata handed him the riding crop as Juli quickly placed the belt back on Naruto's waist.

"ARRHHHHGGGG!" Tenten screamed as the riding crop smacked against her sex. Again and again, the blows landed on her defenseless pussy as the girl thrashed about in pain. Tenten was no longer able to keep silent as she yelped, shrieked, and wailed.

"What am I hitting right now?" Naruto asked.

"Aaaaahhhh! Basssstarddd!" Tenten wailed.

"No, you don't have a bastard yet," Naruto replied. "What am I hitting right now?"

Tenten tried to hold out, but after an excruciating amount of pain, she finally caved. "You're hitting my vagina!" she screamed.

"What am I hitting again?" Naruto asked as he continued to hit her although slowing his pace down a bit, so he could hear the girl over the hits.

"My vagina!"

"No! This riding crop is hitting something! Try again!"

"Oh god! Stop please! My vagina! You're hitting my vagina!"

"If you're referring to that wet slit between your legs, it has another term. It has pussy lips and a clit, Tenten."

"My pussy! You're hitting my pussy!"

"Better, but not quite right. the girl had another word for it."

"Hole!"

"Yes, but not good enough."

"Pussy hole?"

"Why are you asking me? You should know exactly what it is about now. It's the thing between your legs that should have fingers, dildos, cocks, tongues, toys, and other items stuffed into it. Come on, Tenten, what is it?"

"A slit?"

"Stupid cunt! Try again!"

"Cunt! You're hitting my cunt!" Tenten sobbed as the words escaped her mouth. She knew that if it weren't for the chains keeping her suspended in the air, she would have rolled up into a little ball and rolled into a dark corner by now, but something was stirring within her. Tenten never felt so humiliated and degraded in her life, but she had to do it, she couldn't take the pain anymore. "Naruto! I beg you, put the riding crop down! the girl in tape had big breasts. I heard her scream about how you liked big breasts. She liked having you suck and kiss them. Please do that instead," she panted.

"Maybe later, Tenten. Classy people have breasts, a lowly slut like yourself should use words like boobs, tits, melons, titties, but never breasts! Understand?"

"Yes. Lick my tits! Please!"

"Something like that is a reward. This is punishment time. You can only pick an item for me to punish you with. Once the punishment time, you can ask to move on to the next lesson or continue to be a stubborn little bitch."

Tenten groaned as she realized the gravity of the situation. Her head hung low as she collected herself, thanking her lucky stars that Naruto had stopped hitting her ever since she got the word right, but she knew that her respite would be short lived, thus she had to act, even if it meant having the man touch her. Taking a deep breath, Tenten decided to act. "Please Naruto, use your hands to punish me. Punish me with your hands. You touched my body and your hands roamed all over my body in my bedroom, so why don't you slap and spank me like a naughty little girl?"

Naruto smiled as he threw the riding crop to the ground. "Keep talking then," he ordered as he slapped her right hip with his open palm again and again.

"Thank you, Naruto. Thank you," she repeated again and again as the slaps rained down onto her hips.

"Bah!" Naruto snarled as he was not impressed by Tenten's words at all. A loud smack rang through the room as he slapped Tenten across the face, leaving a red mark on her cheek. Then just as quickly and as loud, more smacks were heard as her head was being battered about by Naruto's palms.

Tenten thought she was going to be disfigured for life from the blows, but she was content in knowing that her sex was now spared. In fact, she was hoping that Naruto would slap her hard enough that she would just pass out. However, that never came to pass as Naruto decided to go South. Without batting an eyelash, Naruto slapped her left breast. "SHIT!" Tenten's mind screamed as the sound of the impact filled the room.

Naruto snarled as he slapped the right breast. Then he alternated between the two as a series of stinging blows rained down on Tenten's breasts, which were already sore and tender. The young woman wailed as Naruto increased his speed. Her tits bounced and jerked as Naruto slapped them around with reckless abandon, not even worrying if it was his palm or the back of his hand that made contact. All he cared about was making contact and he succeeded as the room was now filled with the thunderous collisions of breast against hand. Not only that, but Tenten's screams and the rattling of the chains also filled the room.

"My tits can't take anymore!" Tenten finally shrieked.

"Not a problem," Naruto spoke as he began to spank the girl's muscular buttocks. Blow after blow landed on her highly sensitive and incredibly sore ass. Within seconds, Tenten was like a crying baby. She tried to pull away from the blows, but since she couldn't see nor really move, it was all futile. However, she continued to pull away while she screamed for mercy.

Eventually, the hour passed and Naruto stopped, but Tenten wasn't aware that an hour had passed.

.

Naruto sat in his room as Hinata walked inside

"I present you, Tenten," Hinata said as escorted Tenten to the center of the room, which was just inches from Naruto's huge bed.

The weapon mistress was wearing a regular Interpol blue blouse with a slight modification. Instead of a badge or stripes, Tenten had the Uzumaki's symbol. Thus, on her shoulders and on her right chest, a spiral wsewn into the blouse. The skirt that she normally wore had been replaced by a with a pair of black vinyl patent ladder pants with side rings going up the entire side of her leg, baring some skin behind the rings. Her hair was placed back into the buns, but instead of having the white fabric holding them together, red ones with the spiral held the buns together. Also, the white laces that hung from the buns were replaced with black vinyl.

The woman's face was heavily made up with long, thick eyelashes. She wore a dark layer of blue eyeshadow and had the same eye-liner to match. Her full lips were a fiery red as she applied a thick coat of red lipstick. They were also really bright as she applied a heavy coat of clear, wet-gloss lipstick that sealed in the color and made them glitter. The color was sealed in, which was a good thing since the woman wore a huge ball-gag in her mouth. Also replacing her conservative shoes were a pair of six inched, blue stiletto heels. Finally, finishing off her new ensemble was a black collar, and a chain leash that was also connected to the chains from the woman's wrists manacles. Tenten was now a well dressed pet as she slowly walked a few steps behind the two twins as they led her to Naruto, by pulling on the chain.

"Have fun Naru-kun." Hinata said blowing a kiss to her lover/ master as she left the room.

Once Hinata was gone, Naruto slipped behind Tenten and groped her vinyl covered ass. He then slid his hands to her hips as he pressed himself against her before pulling her back. His hands caressed her vinyl encased thighs before he slid his hands to her stomach. Before too long, he was busy fondling and squeezing her tits, getting a sense of what she wore underneath while the weapon mistress offered no resistance to his touch. In fact, she even moved her body a bit so she could press herself against him. "Such a beautiful slut. Do you want to show me just how beautiful you are?" he whispered into her ear.

The weapon mistress simply nods and feels the buckle holding the gag in place loosen. Her hands remained still as Naruto removed the gag from her mouth, but not before Tenten kissed the gag and then flicked her tongue against it. Naruto smiled as he tossed the gag to the floor. Before the gag even hit the ground, his hand began to glow, and the manacles around Tenten's hands fell to the ground, pulling the chain toward the ground. Tenten whimpered, but didn't move a muscle. Instead, she stayed perfectly even when Naruto detached the chain from her collar. She could hear something move behind her as she felt Naruto pull away from her. Tenten felt empty when Naruto went away and she wanted to get close to him again.

"I heard my hime taught you how to dance, Show me what you have learned and get rid of that uniform of yours," Naruto ordered from a distance.

Tenten nodded her head and spread her legs a bit as her hands gripped the back of her head. She began to shake her buttocks for a few seconds before she jumped, spun in the air, and faced Naruto, who was seated in his throne, watching her. Tenten locked eyes with him, licked her lips, and began to shake her chest. After a few seconds, she stopped, jumped, spun in the air, and had her back toward Naruto. Then she spread her legs, bent down and placed both her hands around her left ankle, while her ass stuck in the air. Using her muscles, she pulled herself up and repeated the process with the right ankle. Back to a standing position, she began to spank her own ass with her hands, and moaned with every slap.

"Bad girl. You've been a very bad slut," Naruto said in appreciation.

Tenten turned her head and smiled. Then she sank down to her left ankle again, except this time, it took a great deal longer to get up since she was undoing the rings keeping the sides of the pants together. Once she was done with the left leg, she repeated the process with the right leg. Then with the rings unhooked on both sides, she turned, faced Naruto, and ripped the vinyl pants right off, revealing a black vinyl thong covering her sex. Tenten then dropped to all fours and slowly crawled like a hungry animal toward Naruto.

"What does my little slave bitch want?" Naruto asked her as she knelt before him and undid her every other button on her blouse, making sure that Naruto could see what she was underneath, and luckily for Tenten, her blouse was extra long.

A sly smile appeared on Tenten's face as she undid the buttons. With her hands on her head, the woman slowly got to her feet, swaying her hips from side to side throughout the process. When she was standing before directly in front of him, she tore open the blouse and flung it away. The weapon mistress was now wearing her black vinyl thong and a matching bra. However, her adorning her abdomen were five black vinyl straps that made up four triangless. Without much waiting, the woman tore away the bra and thong, revealing more straps. The straps formed two diamonds above her breasts while a circular ones circled her breasts and joined a large silver ring between her breasts that were connected to the ones that formed the diamonds as well as the ones that formed the triangles. Of course the diamonds were connected to her collar as another circular strap circled above her waist. This strap kept the triangles together as well as forming a larger triangle, split down the middle, outlining her crotch as well as covering her slit. Tenten then pretended to be in shock as she covered her tits.

"Impressive," Naruto said as he licked his lips.

Tenten quickly squatted and spread her legs. She then placed her hands on her knees and began to move her chest from side to side. Eventually, she fell to her knees and swung her tits from side to side as her arms gripped her head, thrusting her chest out even more. Then just as quickly, Tenten fell onto the floor, turned away from Naruto, stuck her ass in the air, and pretended to slam her cunt on an invisible cock, moaning the entire time.

"Would you like a real one?" Naruto asked as he allowed the woman several minutes to perform her lewd act as her fingers even gripped the straps outlining her sex.

Tenten quickly stop, got on her knees, and crawled toward Naruto with her hands gripping her tits. She looked at him for several seconds, licking her lips, hoping that she could get the real thing. Naruto smiled as he took out another chain and connected it to her collar. Then he stood up, raising Tenten's hopes.

"Then earn it," Naruto said as he tug on the leash toward his crotch.

Without batting an eyelash, Tenten's head quickly disappeared under Naruto's robe. Like a snake, her tongue flicked the head of Naruto's member several times. She even went as far as to lick the head, slobbering all over it, and then going back to rapid flicks of the tongue. Her delicate hands grabbed his member and began to slowly stroke it as she pointed it toward the sky so that she could lick the underside of his cock. She even licked his balls a few times before she cupped them with her hands. Once the belly of Naruto's member was slick, she repeated the process with the other sides of his member. Up and down her tongue went, leaving a trail of saliva while Naruto's cock became long and hard. Tenten worshiped Naruto's member since it was the only water source that she had for so many weeks and after all the programming from Naruto's scientists, she absolutely adored it.

"Perhaps you do deserve it," Naruto mused.

Fearing that she wouldn't receive the cock, Tenten licked the tip of his member all over again while her fingers tickled his balls. Her nails lightly ran up and down the sacks, making Naruto close his eyes. However, Tenten had no idea how Naruto was reacting since she was hidden under his robe, thus she continued to lick in earnest. Still fearing that she wasn't performing up to par, Tenten quickly stuffed the member into her warm mouth, wrapping her delectable lips around the meaty member, puffing her cheeks like a trumpet player. Further and further it went into her mouth, almost jamming itself down her throat. Tenten's gag reflex had been suppressed long ago as she took his entire length. Her hands gripped Naruto's buttocks and pulled him toward her, slamming her face to his crotch. Within minutes, Naruto unleashed a stream of hot sperm into her mouth. The weapon mistress simply drank it down without any hesitation and then proceeded to nurse the cock, draining it as she cleaned it.

With a mighty tug of the leash, Tenten was finally forced to release Naruto's cock. As the woman pulled out of Naruto's robe, Naruto simply took it off, and flung it to the floor as he made his way to his bed. Tenten quickly followed, becoming as giddy as a schoolgirl. "On your back. A slut like you should be use to that," Naruto snickered as Tenten laid down on his bed without any hesitation. Then with Naruto hovering over her, the chain still in his right, which was planted into the bed, their eyes locked as Naruto's left hand began to finger her sex. However, the second it touched her, Tenten's sex came alive and her nipples stuck out like rockets while she began to slowly spread her legs. Naruto could see the lust in the woman's eyes as he pushed the strap into her sex.

Tenten continued to spread her legs and was crushed when Naruto stopped. However, the woman dare not speak. Instead, she looked at him and pleading eyes. Naruto didn't bother to look at her as he grabbed her right arm and chained her the headboard. He then chained her left arm to the headboard and gazed upon Tenten's teary eyes. The weapon mistress wanted sex and she wanted it bad, knowing that Naruto was the only man for her. Thus, a smile appeared on her face as Naruto wrapped a blindfold over the woman's eyes. She now knew that she was going to have the cock buried inside her and the mere thought of Naruto's cock entering her made her body shake and tingle.

"If you cum now, I'll never fuck you again," Naruto growled as he saw the blindfold began to get wet. He watched as her lips began to quiver as if she were trying to stop herself from crying. With a huge smile on his face, Naruto ripped the strap covering her sex. As the strap fell onto the bed, the sheets beneath Tenten began to get damp. Naruto then reached down into Tenten's sex and began to stroke her clit. The weapon mistress moaned and then bit her lip, trying to suppress her joy as Naruto began to play with her. However, every time that she was about to explode, Naruto pulled away, as Tenten thrust her hips, hoping to locate his fingers, but with zero success. Naruto continued to play the game with Tenten for an excruciating hour that seemed like days to the weapon mistress. "You may speak," Naruto finally relented.

"OH GOD! I NEED YOUR MAGNIFICENT COCK IN MY SLUTTY HOLE!" she screamed.

"Why should I do that?" Naruto asked as he gripped her clit between his fingers as his hands glowed, exciting the woman even more.

"BECAUSE MY CUNT NEEDS CONSTANT ATTENTION! FINGERS, TONGUES, TOYS, ANYTHING! I NEED IT! I NEED YOUR COCK! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!"

"What is a good girl?"

"A good girl is someone who listens and obeys her man without question. I want to be a good girl."

Naruto tore off Tenten's blindfold and looked her dead in her eyes,

tossed her leash aside and wrapped his hands around Tenten's back, pulling her close, enjoying the touch and feel of her body. He then kissed her and Tenten met his kiss, trying to drive her tongue down his throat. Eventually, the two separated from their tonsil war, and Naruto stared at Tenten's loving eyes.

"Please believe me that I love you," Tenten begged as her eyes glanced at the chain. "Take the chain into your hands and continue to pump your cock inside my worthless twat!" The Chinese woman watched as Naruto gripped the chain and could feel it bury itself into her back. "The chain symbolizes our bond. It's strong and unbreakable. And I am willing to follow you anywhere, my love!"

"And so you shall, Tenten," Naruto said as he leaned down to kiss her.

Tenten returned the kiss and when Naruto pulled away, she looked deep into his eyes as she felt her orgasm neared. "Master," she whispered as her body tensed. Naruto locked eyes with her as he thrust mightily into her sex, hammering it into her. "I BELONG TO YOU NARUTO-SAMA!"


End file.
